Real People
The following is a list of actual people who have made appearances in DC Comics. Most appearances by individual characters are fictionalized accounts of their real-world counterparts. While many characters have made appearances in mainstream DCU continuity, others have appeared only in Vertigo titles and assorted non-canon comic projects. See also, Real People category. A * Abraham Beame * Abraham Lincoln * Abraham Zapruder * Adam Weishaupt * Adolf Hitler * Akhenaten * Alan Ladd * Alan Moore * Albert Einstein * Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale * Al Capone * Alessandro Cagliostro * Alexander Hamilton * Alexander Herrmann * Alexander the Great (New Earth) * Alfred Nobel * Allan Pinkerton * Al Milgrom * Alphonse Bertillon * Alphonse James de Rothschild * Amelia Earhart * Amos Lawrence * Andrew Jackson * Andrew Johnson * Andy Warhol * Angus MacAskill * Ann Blyth * Anne Bonny * Anne of Austria * Annie Leibovitz * Annie Oakley * Ann Sheridan * Anthony Wayne * Antonino Rocca * Archie Goodwin * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Attila * Augustus * Aurelian B * Babe Ruth * Barack Obama * Baron Munchausen * Bat Masterson * Belle Boyd * Benedict Arnold * Benito Mussolini * Benjamin Franklin * Benny Leonard * Bernie Sanders * Bert Lahr * Bethenia Angelina Owens-Adair * Betty Grable * Bill Clinton * Bill Hicks * Billy Dixon * Billy the Kid * Bing Crosby * Blackbeard * Bob Barker * Bob Haney * Bob Hope * Bonnie Barker * Boris Yeltsin * Bruce Willis * Bruno Premiani * Bucephalus * Bud Abbott * Bugsy Siegel * Buster Crabbe C * Calamity Jane * Caligula * Calvin Coolidge * Carl Jung * Carrie Nation * Cary Grant * Casey Jones * Caspar Weinberger * Cesare Borgia * Charles Cornwallis, 1st Marquess Cornwallis * Charles de Batz-Castelmore d'Artagnan * Charles L. Robinson * Charles Minthorn Murphy * Charles Proteus Steinmetz * Charles Sumner * Charlie Meyerson * Charley Paddock * Cherry Sisters * Chester W. Nimitz * Chiang Kai-shek * Chris Farley * Christopher Columbus * Clara Barton * Clark Gable * Claudius * Cleopatra * Clyde Barrow ''Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #46 * Cole Younger * Crispus Attucks * Curt Swan * Cyrano de Bergerac D * Dan Blocker * Dan DiDio * Dan Jurgens * Dan Quayle * Daniel Boone * Daniel C. Carpenter * Daniel Read Anthony * Daniel Webster * Danny Thomas * Darius III * Dashiell Hammett * David Bowie * David Niven * David Bushnell * David Rice Atchison * Davy Crockett * Dean Martin * Demades * Deborah Sampson * Desi Arnaz * Diamond Jim Brady * Dick Giordano * Don Adams * Donald Trump * Don Rickles * Douglas Fairbanks * Douglas MacArthur * Dwight D. Eisenhower E * Eddie Berganza * Ed Koch * Edgar Allan Poe * Edwin M. Stanton * Edward Smith (sea captain) * Eleanor Roosevelt * Eliot Ness * Elizabeth I of England * Elizabeth II * Elliot S! Maggin * Elvis Presley * Eli Thayer * Enrico Fermi * Erik the Red * Ernest Borgnine * Erszebet Bathory * Erwin Rommel * Ethan Allen * Étienne Montgolfier * Eugen Sandow * Eva Braun F * Fala (dog) * Fate Marable * Ferdinand II of Aragon * Fidel Castro * Fiorello H. La Guardia * Fletcher Christian * Florence Nightingale * Francis Dashwood, 15th Baron le Despencer * Francis Drake * François Villon * Frank Gotch * Frank James * Franklin D. Roosevelt * Franklin Pierce * Frank Sinatra * Franz Mesmer * Frédéric Chopin * Frederick Abberline * Frederick Douglass G * Galileo Galilei * Gary Cooper * Genghis Khan * Gerd von Rundstedt * George Armstrong Custer * George Burns * George Foreman * George Harrison * George Herbert Walker Bush * George Lucas * George Marshall * George S. Patton * George Raft * George Reeves * George Schultz * George VI * George Washington * George W. Bush * Gerald Ford * Geronimo * G. Gordon Liddy * Giacomo Casanova * Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette * Gilles de Rais * Gil Kane * Goliath * Gordon Cooper * Gracie Allen * Grant Morrison * Grigori Rasputin * Groucho Marx * Grover Cleveland * Grover Whalen * Guy Fawkes * Guy of Lusignan H * Hamnet Shakespeare * Hannibal * Harland Sanders * Harriet Tubman * Harry Carey (actor) * Harry Greb * Harry Hopkins * Harry Houdini * Harry Rawson * Harry S. Truman * Harvey Levin * Hatshepsut * Hedy Lamarr * Heinrich Himmler * Helena Blavatsky * Hengist * Henry V of England * Henry VI of England * Henry A. Wallace * Henry Condell * Henry Kissinger * Henry L. Stimson * Henry Morgan * Henry Morton Stanley * Herbert Hoover * Hermann Göring * Hermann von Helmholtz * Hernán Cortés * H. G. Wells * Hideki Tojo * Hillary Clinton * Hippocrates * Ho Chi Minh * Horatius Cocles * Howard Cosell * Howard Thurston * Howard Hill * Humphrey Bogart I * Isaac Newton * Isabella I of Castile J * Jack Benny * Jack Broughton * Jack Kirby * Jack Larson * Jack the Ripper * Jack Williamson * Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis * Ja Lama * James Abercrombie (British Army colonel) * James Bowie * James Buchanan * James Forrestal * James Garfield * James J. Corbett * James J. Jeffries * James Madison * James Monroe * James VI and I * Jann Jones * Jeanine Schaefer * Jeb Bush * J. Edgar Hoover * Jenette Kahn * Jerry Lewis * Jerry Siegel * Jesse James * Jesus of Nazareth * Jim Aparo * Jim Bridger * Jim Morrison * Jimmy Carter * Jimmy Durante * J.E.B. Stuart * Joan of Arc * Joe DiMaggio * Joe Grim * Joe Shuster * Joe Simon * Johann Martin Schleyer * Johann Sebastian Bach * John Adams * Jonathan Ross * John Brown * John Connally * John C. Calhoun * John C. Pemberton * John Dillinger * John Ericsson * John Fitzgerald Kennedy * John Glenn * John Hancock * John Hatfield (baseball) * John Hathorne * John Jacob Astor * John, King of England * John Lennon * John "Liver-Eating" Johnson * John L. Sullivan * John Marshall * John McLaughlin * Pope John Paul II * John Paul Jones * John Quincy Adams * John Solomon Rarey * John the Baptist * John Wesley Hardin * John Wilkes Booth * John Wayne * John W. Cannon * Johnny Carson Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen Vol 1 123 * Josef Stalin * Joseph Goebbels * Joseph Kony * Joseph Lister, 1st Baron Lister * Joseph Montgolfier * Joseph Pulitzer * Joseph Stilwell * J. Robert Oppenheimer * Juan Ponce de León * Judas Iscariot * Julie d'Aubigny * Junípero Serra * Justinian I * Julius Caesar * Julius Schwartz K * Karl Freiherr von Müffling * Kaspar Hauser * Kate Warne * Kay Kyser * Keith Giffen * Khalid bin Barghash of Zanzibar * Khufu * Kirk Alyn * Kit Carson * Kublai Khan L * Lafayette C. Baker * Lauren Bacall * Larry Varvel * Leonardo da Vinci * Leif Erikson * Leonidas I * Leonid Brezhnev * Leslie Groves * L. Frank Baum * Lillian Russell * Lizabeth Scott * Lord Byron * Lew Dockstader * Lorne Greene * Lou Costello * Lou Gehrig * Louis Pasteur * Louis XIII of France * Louis XIV of France * Louise Simonson * Lucille Ball * Lucky Luciano * Lucrezia Borgia * Lyndon Johnson M * Madonna * Maffeo Polo * Mao Zedong * Mahatma Gandhi * Mileva Marić * Man o' War * Marco Polo * Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa * Margaret Thatcher * Marie Antoinette * Mark Antony * Marilyn Monroe * Mark Twain * Martin Johnson * Martin Luther King Jr. * Mary Shelley * Mary Todd Lincoln * Matthew Hopkins * Maximilien Robespierre * Meyer Lansky * Micajah "Big" Harpe * Michael Jackson * Michael Jordan * Michele Patrick * Mickey Cohen * Mick Jagger * Mike Carlin * Mike Fink * Mikhail Gorbachev * Milo of Croton * Moctezuma II * Moses * Muammar Gaddafi * Muhammad Ali * Murray Boltinoff * Myrna Loy N * Nancy Reagan * Napoleon Bonaparte * Nathan Hale * Nefertiti * Neil Armstrong * Neil deGrasse Tyson * Nellie Bly * Nelson Mandela * Nero * Niccolò Paganini * Niccolò Polo * Saint Nicholas * Nicolas Flamel * Nikola Tesla * Nostradamus * Nunnally Johnson O * Oprah Winfrey * Orson Welles * Orville Wright * Oscar Wilde Starman (Volume 2) #6 * Osceola P * Paddy Ryan * Pancho Villa * Paul Levitz * Paul McCartney * Paul Revere * Pat Boone * Pat Buchanan * Pat Nixon * Patrick Henry * Pat Sajak * Peter Lorre * Pheidippides * Philip II of Spain * Phyllis Coates * Pocahontas * Pol Pot * Porfirio Díaz * Preston Brooks * Psamtik III * Ptolemy XIII Theos Philopator Q R * Raisa Gorbachova * Ralph Edwards * Ramesses II * Rembrandt * Raquel Welch * Richard Burbage * Richard Cowley * Richard Harding Davis * Richard I of England * Richard Nixon * Ringo Starr * Rin Tin Tin * Rita Hayworth * Robert Bertie, 1st Earl of Lindsey * Robert Cummings * Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex * Robert Devereux, 3rd Earl of Essex * Robert E. Lee * Robert F. Kennedy * Robert Ford * Robert Loren Fleming * Robert Peary * Robert Maynard * Robert Rogers (soldier) * Robert Wagner * Rock Hudson * Ronald Reagan * Rosa Bonheur * Rosalynn Carter * Rudy Giuliani * Ruhollah Khomeini * Prince Rupert of the Rhine * Russell Means * Rustichello da Pisa * Rutherford B. Hayes S * Saladin * Sam Houston * Sammy Baugh * Sammy Davis Jr. * Samuel Adams * Samuel Colt * Samuel J. Jones * Samuel Taylor Coleridge * Sappho * Sarah Bernhardt * Sejanus * Sergio Aragonés * Shanti Devi * Sigmund Freud * Simón Bolívar * Simon Girty * Sitting Bull * Sneferu * Snooky Lanson * Socrates * Solomon * Spartacus * Stanislaus Zbyszko * Stanisław I * Stephen Decatur * Stephen Schwartz * Stevie Wonder * Sting * Stonewall Jackson * Stuart Sutcliffe * Sylvester Stallone T * Tallulah Bankhead * Tecumseh * Theodora (wife of Justinian I) * Theodore Roosevelt * Thomas Blood * Thomas De Quincey * Thomas Edison * Thomas Graves, 1st Baron Graves * Thomas Jefferson * Tom Fagan * Thomas Paine * Tiglath-Pileser III * Tokugawa Iemitsu * Tom Sayers * Tomás de Torquemada * Tom Brokaw * Tom Hyer * Tommy Dorsey * Truman Capote * Tutankhamun U * Ulysses Grant V * Vasco da Gama * Vercingetorix * Veronica Lake * Virginia Hill * Virginia Mayo * Virginia Tighe * Vladimir Lenin W * Walter Butler * Walter Raleigh * Warren Harding * "Weird Al" Yankovic * Wendy Barrie * Wernher von Braun * Wilbur Wright * Wild Bill Hickok * Wiley "Little" Harpe * Wiley Post * Wilhelm Röntgen * William B. Travis * William B. Williams (DJ) * William "Buffalo Bill" Cody * William Harrison * William Howard Taft * William Kempe * William Kidd * William McKinley * William M. Tweed * William Pinkerton * William Powell * William Quantrill * William Randolph Hearst * William Shakespeare * William Stephenson * William Tecumseh Sherman * Winnie Holzman * Wilson Shannon * Winston Churchill * Woodrow Wilson * Woody Allen * Wyatt Earp X * Xanthippe Y * Young Griffo * Yoweri Museveni * Yusuf İsmail * Yuri Gagarin Z * Zenobia * Zishe Breitbart References Category:Lists Category:Real People Category:Real World